Masaomi Dewa
HOMRA |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = HOMRA |status = Active |aura = Red |weapon = |manga debut = Chapter 1 (K: Memory of Red) |anime debut = Episode 3 }} is a member of HOMRA. Appearance Masaomi is a slim, young man with short, black hair and dark eyes. In addition, he wears squared glasses and a derby hat. Around his hat is a dark ribbon that outlines the brim. His attire usually consists of a white undershirt, black shirt and a light-colored jacket, buttons closed, over both. He wears light-colored pants underneath and additionally dark-colored shoes. Personality Masaomi is calm, composed and serious. He is more rational than some of his Clansmen and is also one of the quieter individuals. Nonetheless, he remains friendly with them, especially with his constant companion, Yō Chitose. Masaomi's loyalty is tied with his relationship with the members of HOMRA; in the midst of danger, he would willingly step forward to protect them. At times, however, when caught in others' shenanigans that would be potentially life-threatening to him, Masaomi occasionally jokes that they receive the same amount of injury as him. History Masaomi met and befriended Yō Chitose sometime in their younger years, eventually developing an "inseparable relation".K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 15 Late in February, everyone in HOMRA decided to go out and play baseball. When it was time for Chitose to bat, Masaomi hastily brought him forth. Chitose batted and nearly hit a woman with the baseball. Not long after, she attacked Chitose, as she was already looking for him before, causing the latter to flee.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 2-8 Masaomi and Totsuka chased after him and eventually pulled him in an alley. Masaomi kept Chitose quiet while the woman from before passed by them.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 11-12 Not long after, Totsuka received a phone call from Izumo. He handed it over to Chitose who, after an awkward but brief conversation with the Red King, was explained more about the woman chasing after him: Maria Yubikiri. While they're is talking, Masaomi concludes what actually happened between Chitose and Maria. He declares that Chitose did not stand a chance.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 12-15 Once Chitose was done talking to Izumo, Masaomi also stated that Maria was likely to kill them.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 17 The three are then confronted by Maria who attacked them; luckily, Masaomi was able to pull both of his Clansmen from harm. They soon fled and split into groups, as per Masaomi's own suggestion for Totsuka's sake.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 17-20 Chitose and Masaomi headed to the same bar where the former met Maria. While there, Masaomi scolded his friend for deliberately bringing along a woman he'd dumped for life, causing Chitose to explain he wasn't. While Masaomi was talking, Chitose suddenly began to recall his experiences with Maria and reached out for his friend's chin; thus, mimicking the same gesture he'd done to Maria before. Masaomi's unease began to surface.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 20-23K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 26 Maria eventually arrived at the bar and began to destroy it. Masaomi briefly blocked Chitose though he stepped out, suddenly embracing Maria, and apologized for not fulfilling their promise before; things quickly became much more at peace.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 29-32 Soon after, Masaomi and Chitose returned to HOMRA, where their friends greeted them.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 33-34 During the month of September, Totsuka decided to attempt skateboarding. Everyone in HOMRA was there to watch him unsuccessfully attempt some of Yata's trick moves, laughing all the while. Although, when Totsuka began to sing a song for Anna, Masaomi and the others immediately quieted themselves to enjoy the music.K Anime: Episode 6 A year and a half later, Masaomi joins his Clansmen as they watch old footage recorded by Totsuka. Once they are all done watching the videos, he joins the others as they leave to complete a new mission.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 29-30 Plot Masaomi, Chitose, Bandō and Shōhei head out to a warehouse near the city's harbor. They go inside and rummage through the crates, where they discover dozens of mechanical weapons. It is then that they all realize they've found the missing gun dealer's spot, such a person being the provider of the pistol used to kill Totsuka. Masaomi wonders how Izumo could have known so much about the gun dealer's warehouse and is hit on the head by Bandō for questioning him. Soon after, the four are approached by ex-member Saruhiko Fushimi, who easily knocks them all unconscious.K Anime: Episode 3 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:HOMRA